1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer-readable medium storing a program that causes a computer to execute information processing.
2. Related Art
A multifunction machine is capable of executing various processing functions such as scanning, copying, printing and faxing. A user is allowed to execute a process by combining these functions. For execution of a process by combining these functions, a user is required to set parameter values for respective functions such as a reading condition, and an output condition. A multifunction machine of a related art has a job memory function for collectively storing settings of parameters in a job memory, and for collectively reading the stored settings of the parameters from the job memory when a subsequent process is executed, to thereby enable reutilization of the stored settings.